Another
by Hikary Cresenti Ravenia
Summary: Sebuah tragedi kutukan yang melanda SMA Karakura yang telah melanda bertahun-tahun. Akankah kutukan ini berahir? Gaje! Collab with Shiori Tsubaki Mind to RnR? Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Another**

**By: Hikary _ Cresenti**

**Disclaimer :Bleach punya Tite Kubo, Another punya Kiyohara Hiro**

**Rated :T(will become M)**

**Warning :OOC(s),Gaje(s),Bloody scene, chara Death! Author Yandere! misstypo(s)**

**Hope You enjoyed this!**

**Kelas 3-3**

"_**Kuchiki?" ujar seorang wanita**_

"_**Ya, kira-kira 25 tahun yang lalu ada seseorang bernama Kuchiki,"ujar seorang pria**_

"_**Waktu itu terjadi sesuatu yang mengejutkan padanya kan?" ujar wanita itu lagi.**_

"_**Aku tidak begitu tau… ku dengar begitu," ujar pria itu lagi.**_

"_**Hanya itu?" tanya wanita itu lagi.**_

"_**Eh, tapi-"**_

"_**Hal ini benar-benar menarik, jika sekali saja insiden itu di ungkit, sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk," ujar wanita itu lagi.**_

"_**Gadis Kuchiki itu sangat terkenal, baik di dalam mata pelajaran maupun dalam bidang olahraga, serta kepribadiannya yang juga tak kalah baiknya," ujar pria itu lagi.**_

"_**Eh? Ada orang seperti itu?" ujar wanita itu lagi.**_

"_**Seperti yang ku katakan pada tahun ketiga, ia di pindahkan ke kelas 3-3. Namun ada seseorang yang menceritakan insiden tersebut dan ia meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Kematian yang tak terduga itu membuat seluruh teman-temannya menjadi sangat sedih, bahkan gurunya pun tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dan kelas itu menjadi kelas terkutuk… "ujar priaitu lagi.**_

"_**Murid yang baik dan berprestasi seperti itu meninggal, tidak ada satupun yang dapat merelakannya. Sehingga mereka selalu bersikap dan bertingkah kalau dia berada di sana. Berbicara pada meja dan bangku tempat duduknya dan mengajaknya pulang bersama. Bersikap seakan-akan dia masih berada disana,"ujar pria itu lagi.**_

"_**Cerita yang menarik, tapi mengerikan," ujar wanita itu lagi.**_

"_**Lalu saat upacara kelulusan… Kuchiki disana… ia terlihat di dalam foto bersama para murid kelas 3-3," ujar pria itu lagi.**_

**Another**

Karakura,25 July

**Ichigo Pov`s**

Liburan musim panas telah berahir, atau lebih tepatnya sudah saatnya untuk kembali bersekolah namun disinilah aku sekarang. Terbaring di Rumah sakit karakura karena sempat mengalami kebocoran jantung. Jantung bocor atau dalam bahasa kedokterannya **Pneumotorax**. Penyakit ini menyebabkan kesulitan untuk bernafas serta rasa sakit yang sangat kuat. Mungkin ini akibat dari kelelahan dan tingkat stress, namun masih belum diketahui secara pasti.

15 Tahun yang lalu ibuku, Misaki meninggal dan saat itu aku masih berumur 2 tahun. Ayahku sendiri, adalah seorang dokter yang sibuk bepergian keluar kota, dan disini hanya neneklah yang menjagaku.

"Ichigo, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya seorang wanita renta, yang merupakan nenekku.

"Ah, sudah baikan nek,"ujarku.

"Syukurlah,"ujar nenek lagi.

**End Of Ichigo Pov`s**

Keesokan harinya,

"Ichigo, kau ini benar-benar deh,"ujar seorang gadis berambut jabrik hitam, Arisawa Tatsuki. Dia merupakan teman abang sepupuku disini. Saat ini ia adalah perawat disini.

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada cuek.

"Kau tidak berubah, selalu menyukai komik-komik yang berbau supernatural," ujarnya lagi.

"Itu terserahku," ujar Ichigo lagi.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong ada tamu," ujar Tatsuki lagi.

Lalu seorang pria dan seorang gadis pun masuk. Seorang pria berambut hitam kebiruan dengan menggunakan kacamata serta seorang gadis berambut jingga dengan mata bewarna coklat.

"Aku Ishida Uryuu dan dia ini Inoue Orihime," ujar pria berambut hitam kebiruan itu seraya memperkenalkan diri dan temannya.

"Jadi apakah kau Kurosaki Ichigo?" tanya Ishida lagi.

"Iya, aku Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo. Jadi ada apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kami adalah murid dari kelas 3-3. Kami telah mendengar berita tentang seorang murid baru pindahan termasuk juga tentang penyakitmu. Jadi bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya gadis berambut jingga itu, Inoue Orihime.

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin 3 hari lagi, aku sudah bisa masuk," ujar Ichigo seraya tertawa pelan.

"Syukurlah. Jadi apakah ini pertama kalinya kau berada di Karakura?" tanya Ishida.

"Kalau itu, aku tidak begitu ingat. Karena dulu ini adalah kampung halaman ibuku," ujar Ichigo lagi.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah. " ujar Ishida mengulurkan tangannya.

Ichigo hanya diam, masih agak bingung.

"Ada apa, Kurosaki?" tanya Ishida.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa," ujar Ichigo lalu menyambut uluran tangan tersebut.

"Mohon bantuannya," ujar Ichigo lagi.

Setelah pertemuan singkat itu, mereka pun pergi.

**Ichigo Pov`s**

Sebelumnya, aku memang bersekolah di Tokyo. Namun, karena penyakitku ini, kakak iparku yang hawatir menyuruhku untuk pindah dan melanjutkan sekolah disini. Oleh karena itu aku bersekolah disini. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa aneh dengan kedua orang tadi. Sebuah cara aneh untuk berkenalan. Tapi, ah sudahlah, ini bukan saatnya untuk itu.

**End Of Ichigo Pov`s**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya

Ichigo yang telah di periksa oleh dokter dan keadaanya sudah baikan pun keluar dari ruangan dokter. Saat menuju elevator, tiba-tiba ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek dengan penutup mata di mata kanannya dan sebuah boneka.

'Apa dia sakit?' gumam Ichigo dalam hati.

"Ano, apakah kau murid dari SMA Karakura?" tanya Ichigo pada gadis itu saat melihat seragam abu-abu yang dikenakannya.

"Kau benar," ujarnya seraya tersenyum ramah.

Ichigo semakin kaget saat mengetahui gadis itu akan menuju ke basemen.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan ke sana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ada seseorang yang menunggu. Aku ada janji dengan diriku yang lain dan mengantarkan ini," ujar gadis itu lagi seraya melangkah masuk ke dalam lift.

"Um… Namamu?" tanya Ichigo yang penasaran.

"Rukia… Kuchiki Rukia…," ujar Gadis itu sebelum pintu lift tersebut tertutup.

**TBC**

**Ahirnya saya kembali membuat fic bertema horror gaje bareng Shiori-san. Dan inspirasinya dari komik berjudul Another. Dan Pairnya jangan tanya kenapa Ichiruki, itu karena tokoh utama komik itu yang mirip. Oke sekian dari kami, mind to rnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another**

**By: Hikary _ Cresenti**

**Disclaimer :Bleach punya Tite Kubo, Another punya Kiyohara Hiro**

**Rated :T(will become M)**

**Warning :OOC(s),Gaje(s),Bloody scene, chara Death! Author Yandere! misstypo(s)**

**A/n: Maaf ada kesalahan di chapter sebelumnya yang saya maksud bukan kakak ipar, tapi adik dari ayah Ichigo alias paman. Maaf atas kesalahannya.**

**Hope You enjoyed this!**

"_Jadi bagaimana sekolahmu Ichigo?"_ tanya seorang pria yang merupakan ayahku melalui telepon gengam.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja," ujarku.

"_Oh syukurlah, aku hawatir dengan penyakitmu, atau kau bangun terlambat hahahahaha,"_ ujarnya seraya tertawa.

"Tidak perlu menertawakanku seperti itu baka oyaji!" gerutuku.

Namun entah kenapa pikiranku kembali menerawang pada kejadian kemarin malam saat makan malam.

**Flash back**

"Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa menjemputmu, Ichi," ujar seorang pria dengan rambut raven dan mata bewarna aqua green seraya tersenyum.

Pria ini, dia adalah adik dari ayahku, Kurosaki Kaien. Saat ini ia menjadi guru di SMA Karakura tempat aku bersekolah, dan umurnya saat ini baru 32 tahun dan masih belum menikah. Padahal ia bisa dibilang popular, tapi entah alasan apa sehingga ia masih memutuskan untuk tidak berkeluarga.

"Sudahlah, tidak masalah Kai-nii," ujarku.

Dia hanya tertawa pelan. Meskipun dia adik ayahku, tapi aku terbiasa memanggilnya Nii-san. Dan juga ia adalah adik ayahku yang paling muda.

"Oh ya, dulu ibumu juga bersekolah disana," ujar Kaien lagi.

"Eh, benarkah?" tanyaku kaget.

"Ya, begitulah. Mungkin sebagai seseorang yang lebih berpengalaman, aku akan member taumu beberapa hal," ujar Kaien lagi.

"Pertama, saat terdengar suara burung gagak ketika kau berada di atap, ingatlah saat kembali untuk berjalan dengan menggunakan kaki kanannmu terlebih dahulu. Lalu jangan pernah turun dari lantai tiga menggunakan tangga yang berada di belakang labor computer," ujar Kaien lagi.

'Jadi jika melanggar mungkin aku akan mengalami kegagalan dalam tes ataupun terluka,' gumamku dalam hati.

"Dan satu lagi, apa yang di putuskan di kelas, ikutilah," ujar Kaien lagi.

Entah kenapa saat itu suasananya berubah, ada sesuatu aneh yang menyelimuti. Tapi apa?

"Hanya itu?" tanyaku.

"Ya, hanya itu," ujarnya lagi lalu berlalu.

'Apa itu tadi? Kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh?' ujarku lagi.

**End Of Flash back**

"_Ichigo! Ichigo.. "_

"Eh, ya?" ujarku kaget.

"_Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Isshin lagi._

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja, oyaji. "ujarku.

"_Baiklah, aku masih ada pekerjaan. Sampai jumpa,"___ujarnya lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Entah kenapa setiap mengingat percakapan dengan Kai-nii, aku selalu merasa aneh.

"Guk… Guk… Guk… "

"He, Kai-chan. Aneh juga, kenapa di beri nama Kai-chan? Itu kan nama Kaien-nii. Tapi… ah sudahlah," ujarku lagi.

"Ichigo, ayo makan dulu," panggil Kaien.

"Iya," ujarku lalu beranjak dari tempat dudukku.

**End Of Ichigo Pov`s**

.

.

.

Di SMA Karakura

Ichigo pun memasuki sekolah itu, lalu menuju ke ruang guru.

"Ah, jadi kau Kurosaki Ichigo ya?" tanya seorang guru dengan rambut putih seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Iya, sensei," jawab Ichigo.

"Namaku Ukitake, Jyuushiro Ukitake. Nah ayo kekelas," ujar Ukitake seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Iya," ujar Ichigo lalu mengikuti guru tersebut ke kelasnya.

Kelas 3-3, itulah kelas dimana Ichigo berada. Setelah beberapa saat ia pun masuk ke kelas tersebut.

"Nah, hari ini kita ke datangan murid baru," ujar Ukitake

"Ichigo, namaku Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo. Salam kenal semuanya," ujar Ichigo seraya membungkukkan badan dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Baiklah, berteman baiklah dengannya," ujar Ukitake lagi. Lalu mempersilahkan Ichigo duduk di tempat yang telah di sediakan.

**Ichigo Pov`s**

'Ada apa dengan suasana kelas yang tenang seperti ini? Ketenangannya memberikan kesan mengerikan. Seakan-akan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Bukankah biasanya jika anak SMA sering rebut di kelas? Kenapa disini tenang? Bahkan terlalu tenang,' gumamku seraya memperhatikan sekitarku.

'Loh gadis itu… ' gumamku kaget saat melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut bob dan lagi-lagi ia menggunakan penutup mata di mata kanannya, Kuchiki Rukia. Gadis yang saat itu bertemu di lift rumah sakit.

'Ternyata dia juga di kelas ini,' gumamku lagi.

Pelajaran hari ini benar-benar membosankan, aku sudah mempelajarinya sebelumnya di sekolahku yang lama. Masih banyak hal aneh yang ada di benakku, termasuk kelas ini, kelas ini seperti di selimuti oleh aura kegelapan yang mengerikan. Seakan-akan setan dapat muncul kapan saja untuk menyerangmu.

Setelah beberapa saat ahirnya waktunya istirahat, setelah memakan bekal yang aku bawa dari rumah tiba-tiba ada dua orang pria menghampiriku.

**End Of Ichigo Pov`s**

"Hai, anak baru," ujar seorang pria berambut coklat

"Eh ya?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Perkenalkan aku,Keigo. Asano Keigo, ayo ku perkenalkan pada bagian dari sekolah ini," ujar seorang pria berambut coklat itu. Sedang pria berambut hitam itu, Ishida Uryuu hanya tersenyum sekilas.

"Baiklah," jawab Ichigo.

Lalu ahirnya mereka pun keluar dari kelas tersebut.

"Kalian terlihat dekat ya?" komentar Ichigo.

"Tentu saja, kami sahabat sejak SD," jawab Keigo lagi.

"Oh ya, Kurosaki," panggil Ishida.

"Ya ada apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"apakah kau percaya pada hal-hal supernatural?" tanya Ishida lagi.

"Oh itu, aku hanya senang membaca tapi… tidak begitu percaya," ujar Ichigo lagi.

"Oh begitu," komentar Ishida seraya menaikkan kacamatanya.

'Pertanyaan yang aneh, kenapa dia menanyakan hal ini? Apa ada sesuatu? Tapi tetap saja, pertanyaannya ini membuatku merasa tidak nyaman,' gumam Ichigo dalam hati.

Lalu ia memutuskan untuk pergi dan mengabaikan panggilan dari Keigo.

Di taman sekolah, iris hazelnya kembali menangkap sosok Kuchiki Rukia. Ia pun menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"Kuchiki Rukia," panggil Ichigo.

"Ya?" tanya Rukia seraya menatap Ichigo.

Ichigo terdiam sesaat.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak um… "

"Berhati-hatilah," ujar Rukia lagi lalu beranjak pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Eh… " Ichigo hanya bingung dengan perkataan Rukia.

"Ichigo! Ayo, bel sudah berbunyi nanti telat," panggil Keigo.

"Ah, iya," jawab Ichigo lalu menyusul Keigo ke kelas.

.

.

.

Saat ini Ichigo sedang duduk di taman dekat lapangan. Ia telah menyelesaikan praktek olahraga.

'Apa maksud Rukia dengan berhati-hati? Apa memang ada sesuatu di sekolah ini?' gumam Ichigo dalam hati.

"Kurosaki-kun,"

Ichigo menoleh dan di belakangnya telah berdiri seorang gadis dengan rambut jingga.

"Ah, Inoue-san," ujar Ichigo.

Orihime hanya tersenyum

"Kakimu kenapa?" tanya Ichigo saat melihat kaki kanan Orihime yang di balut perban.

"Oh ini, aku terjatuh kemarin, sehingga kaki kananku terkilir," ujarnya lagi.

"Terjatuh? Apakah kau terjatuh di tangga belakang dekat labor computer?" tanya Ichigo.

"Untungnya tidak, kau mengetahuinya juga ya?" tanya Orihime.

"Sedikit," ujar Ichigo.

Suasana kembali hening di antara mereka, hingga Ichigo memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Oh ya, kelas tambahan disini, kan dipisah antara cewek dan cowok. Kenapa tidak di gabung dengan kelas lain?" tanya Ichigo.

"Hal itu memang berlaku untuk kelas-kelas lain. Kelas 3-1 dan 3-2 lallu kelas 3-4 dan kelas 3-5, hanya kelas kita yang tidak di gabung dengan kelas lainnya," ujar Orihime lagi.

"Eh?"

'Bukankah harusnya dibagi secara sama rata? Kenapa hanya kelas ini yang melakukan pelajaran tambahan sendirian?' gumam Ichigo dalam hati.

"Oh ya, saat istirahat tai kau bersama mereka kan? Um.. apa kau mendengar sesuatu dari mereka?" tanya Orihime.

"Eh? Mereka hanya memperkenalkan sekolah ini," ujar Ichigo.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Inoue.

"Iya, hanya itu," ujar Ichigo.

"Oh begitu," ujar Orihime lalu beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Ano.. Inoue-san," panggil Ichigo.

"Apa?" tanya Orihime.

"Kuchiki Rukia, gadis berambut pendek yang menggunakan penutup mata di mata kanannya itu. Aku tidak melihatnya ketika kelas tambahan," ujar Ichigo lagi.

Orihime terdiam.

Tiba-tiba terdengar gemuruh petir.

'Petir? Eh… siapa orang itu,' gumam Ichigo saat melihat seseorang berada di atap sebuah gedung.

"Kurosaki-kun… "

Ichigo segera berlari menuju kea tap gedung tersebut. Meskipun agak kesusahan menaiki tangga dengan nafasnya yang terangah-engah ahirnya ia berhasil sampai di lantai 3 gedung tersebut. Di atap gedung tersebut terlihat Rukia yang sedang berdiri.

" Rukia… "

"Ya?" tanya Rukia.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengikuti kelas tambahan?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia hanya tersenyum "Kau sendiri?" tanyanya lagi.

Ichigo hanya terdiam.

"Um…apa yang saat itu kau lakukan di lantai bawah rumah sakit?" tanya Ichigo. "Aku tau, kau mengatakan ingin mengantar sesuatu, tapi mengantarkan sebuah boneka, bukankah itu aneh.. " sambung Ichigo lagi.

"Tidak sopan menanyakan hal itu, Ichigo-kun," ujar Rukia lagi.

"Maaf, tapi… "

"Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanya Rukia balik.

"Ah, aku hanya melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap penyakitku," ujar Ichigo singkat.

"Kau tau, kelas kita itu merupakan kelas terkutuk. Kelas yang paling dekat dengan gerbang kematian," ujar Rukia lagi.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Jadi kau tidak tau tentang hal ini ya? Berhati-hatilah, mungkin sebentar lagi sesuatu akan terjadi," ujar Rukia singkat.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Ichigo-kun," ujar rukia lalu meninggalkan tempat itu seraya tersenyum penuh misteri.

Saat itu juga suara gagak terdengar dan terlihatlah beberapa gagak beterbangan. Entah bagaimana saat itu, ia teringat dengan pembicaraannya bersama Kaien kemarin malam. Saat kau berada di lantai atas suatu bangunan yang merupakan bagian atap, jika kau mendengar suara gagak saat keluar melangkahlah dengan kaki kanannmu terlebih dahulu.

"Tapi… " ujar Ichigo kaget saat melihat Rukia yang ternyata melangkah menggunakan kaki kiri terlebih dahulu.

'Kenapa ia menggunakan kaki kiri terlebih dahulu untuk keluar? Bukankah seharusnya kanan?' gumam Ichigo bingung.

**TBC**

**Ahirnya saya telah update another chapter 2:**

**Balas review:**

**Lya Awlya: Hai salam kelan Lia-chan~. Hehe pengen coba sesuatu yang baru, typo? Ara hehe gomen… saya emang agak( paling) kurang teliti dengan mbak typo wkwkwk. Hehe untuk peran, apa boleh buat. Thankyou**

**Corvusraven: alur anime? Nggak tau juga say abaca mnganya dan baru tau ada animenya *plak. Mungkin awalnya sama dan akan saya usahakan di bedakan. Wah, hebat sudah bisa meramalkan, saya aja belum kepikiran wkwkwkw thanks for Review.**

**KeyKeiko: Hehe semoga ya, di usahain kalau di komik sih agak parah, kalau animenya nggak tau belum pernah nonton wkwkw thanks for review**

**Winter aoi Sakura: Hehe arigatou. Yah, begitulah ini kan bukan anime romance yang datang menanyakan. "Kau baik-baik saja kan?" "Iya aku baik-baik saja jangan hawatir.. " "Tidak jangan mati!" (lah kenapa jadi dialog gaje?) Ho ntar di ungkapin, ara salah bukan kakak ipar tapi adik ayahnya Ichigo atau bisa dibilang paman (kan Ichi belum nikah wkwkwkw) Thanks for Review**

**Naruzhea AiChi: Wah saya juga. tapi baru baca komiknya dan betah sampai sekarang # nggak nanya. Haha kesannya jadi terlalu innocent ya kalau Ichijadi Koichi tapi nggak apa-apa deh sama-sama ada ichinya wkwkwkw Mungkin akan diusahakan beda, meski ada bagian-bagian yang sama wkwkwk**

**Hitsugaya ShiroRen: Hehe arigatou Ren-chan. Oke ini udah di update! Thanks for review.**

**Makasih banyak bagi yang udah ngefave dan ngefollow mind to RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another**

**By: Hikary _ Cresenti**

**Disclaimer :Bleach punya Tite Kubo, Another punya Kiyohara Hiro**

**Rated :T(will become M)**

**Warning :OOC(s),Gaje(s),Bloody scene, chara Death! Author Yandere! misstypo(s)**

**Hope You enjoyed this!**

"_Ah, ya baiklah Nek, maaf merepotkanmu," gumam Ichigo lagi._

Setelah beberapa saat ia memutuskan sambungan telepon tersebut. Saat ini hujan turun cukup deras sehingga membuat jalanan cukup becek dengan linangan air dan tanah yang basah.

'Kuchiki Rukia… ' gumam Ichigo dalam hati.

Sosok gadis aneh tersebut masih terbayang dalam benaknnya.

'Apa maksudnya menyuruhku untuk berhati-hati? Ada apa sebenarnya dengan tempat ini?' gumam Ichigo lagi.

Masih banyak teka-teki dan misteri tentang sekolah ini. Terutama jika mengingat keanehan yang diceritakan oleh Orihime tentang kelas 3-3 yang tersendiri saat melakukan kelas tambahan seperti Kesenian dan Olahraga.

"Ichigo… "

"Eh… Shiba-sensei," ujar Ichigo kaget pada sosok seorang pria yang berada di belakangnya.

"Ada apa? Apa kau memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya guru tersebut Kurosaki Shiba Kaien , atau lebih sering dipangggil Shiba-sensei di sekolah ini.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa," ujar Ichigo lagi.

"Hujannya deras ya. Apa kau membawa paying?" tanya Kaien lagi.

"Ah, kalau itu tidak. Tapi Nenek akan menjemputku," jawab Ichigo lagi.

"Oh begitu," ujar Kaien kemudian segera meninggalkan Ichigo.

Samar-samar Ichigo kembali melihat Rukia, sosoknya yang berjalan di tengah hujan tanpa payung. Seakan-akan keberadaannya dihapuskan oleh hujan yang terus turun dengan derasnya, tanpa menyisakan apapun.

"Ah iya, masih ada pelajaran kesenian," gumam Ichigo lalu segera menuju ke ruang seni yang terletak di sudut sekolah.

.

.

.

Ruang Kesenian,

Ruangan kesenian, ruangan bercat kelabu ini bagaikan sebuah bangunan seni di mana banyak berbagai karya seni hasil karya para murid yang di pampangkan, dari lukisan, patung, dan sebagainya. Ichigo pun mencari tempat dan duduk di tempat yang kosong. Saat ini pelajaran menggambar.

"Um… Hitsugaya-san," panggil Ichigo pada seorang pria beraambut jabrik putih disampingnya.

"Ya?" jawab Hitsugaya.

"Bukankah anda sudah tamat dari sini? Dan berada di kampus jurusan seni?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Ah, begitulah. Tapi aku kembali bergabung, sejak april," ujar Hitsugaya lagi.

"Oh begitu," komentar Ichigo.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Shiba sensei sering sekali ke sebuah gedung kosong atau lebih di kenal dengan gedung Q yang tidak terpakai lagi, aneh kan?" tanya Hitsugaya tiba-tiba.

"Gedung Q?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Ya gedung Q, sebuah gedung tua yang sudah lama tidak terpakai. Lokasinya berada di antara gedung A atau lebih dikenal dengan kelas dan gedung C atau ruang guru," ujar Hitsugaya lagi.

"Oh begitu, Hitsugaya-san sepertinya kau sangat menyukai lukisan ya?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Ya begitulah, aku menyukai perasaan yang digambarkan dari Lukisan tersebut, mengagumkan bukan?" jawab Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau benar," ujar Ichigo lagi.

"Lukisan ini adalah lukisan favoritku. Judulnya the Scream," ujar Hitsugaya seraya menujuk sebuah lukisan orang yang terlihat seperti berteriak.

"Apa kau tidak merasa terganggu dengan lukisan tersebut?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Agak terganggu. Tapi kau tau, semua orang sama. Setiap orang selalu melukis apa yang dirasakannya saat itu, mungkin sang pelukis ingin berteriak namun tidak bisa, makanya ia membuatnya menjadi sebuah lukisan," komentar Hitsugaya lagi.

"Hei, kalian membicarakan Shiba-sensei ya?" tanya Keigo.

"Tidak, kami membicarakan lukisan," ujar Hitsugaya lagi.

"Lukisan?" ujar Keigo.

"Lebih tepatnya ekspresi dari Lukisan, bukankah itu menggangu," ujar Ichigo lagi.

"Merasa terganggu? Tentu saja. Dari awal aku takut berada di kelas 3-3," gumam Keigo lagi.

"Eh… " ujar Ichigo kaget.

"Kau tau, Ichigo kemarin… ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu," ujar Keigo lagi.

"Asano-san bukankah kondisi saat ini sudah cukup biuruk?" komentar Hitsugaya.

"Buruk? Maksudmu apa? Siapa yang mengatakannya?" tanya Keigo lagi.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo melihat pantulan seorang gadis di kaca tersebut.

"Ichigo ada apa?" tanya Keigo.

"Ah, tidak. Ada seseorang yang ingin ku temui, tunggu sebentar," ujar Ichigo lagi lalu segera melangkahkan kaki menuju ke pustaka yang berada tepat di sebelah ruang kesenian bagian lukisan tersebut.

"Hey… Ichigo… "

Ichigo melangkahkan kaki memasuki perpustakaan yang bisa dibilang sepi tersebut. Lalu ia segera menuju ke meja di sudut perpustakaan dan menghampiri seorang gadis yang lagi menggambar di tempat itu.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kau menghampiriku seperti ini?" tanya gadis itu, Kuchiki Rukia.

"Um.. itu-"

"Bukankah kedua pria tadi mencoba menghentikanmu?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Begitulah, tapi kenapa kau pergi ke sini hanya untuk menggambar? Apa yang kau gambar?" tanya Ichigo lalu melihat buku gambar yang dipegang Rukia.

"Boneka?" ujar Ichigo saat melihat gambar tersebut.

"Ya, disini aku berencana akan melukiskan sebuah sayap," ujar Rukia seraya menunjuk gambar sebuah boneka buatannya.

"Sayap? Berarti malaikat ya?" komentar Ichigo.

"Mungkin," jawab Rukia singkat.

"Um… mata kananmu.. "ujar Ichigo.

"Ya?" tanya Rukia.

"Apakah mata kananmu terluka? Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu di rumah sakit, kau sudah menggunakan penutup mata tersebut," ujar Ichigo.

"Ah, kau ingin tau?" tanya Rukia seraya tersenyum.

"Kalau itu… kalau kau tidak mau memberi tau ya tidak apa-apa.. " ujar Ichigo grogi saat melihat Rukia tersenyum manis.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu tidak kuberi tau," ujar Rukia lagi.

"Eh… " ujar Ichigo kaget.

"Maaf sebaiknya kalian kembali ke kelas, bel sudah berbunyi," ujar seorang gadis berkacamata, yang merupakan petugas perpustakaan, Ise Nanao.

"Baiklah," ujar Ichigo lagi.

"Aku akan tetap menggambar disini," ujar Rukia.

Setelah itu Ichigo segera kembali ke kelas dan pelajaran kembali berlanjut seperti biasa.

.

.

.

Sore harinya

"Oh, bu Ise Nanao ya?" ujar Kaien seraya meneguk tehnya.

"Iya," ujar Ichigo lagi.

"Dia itu petugas perpustakaan lantai 2, dia sudah berada disana semenjak aku bersekolah disana. Para siswa menganggapnya mengerikan karena dia agak judes dan dingin," ujar Kaien seraya tertawa pelan.

"Jadi… apa yang dikatakannya padamu?" tanya Kaien.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa," ujar Ichigo lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong klub apa yang akan kau pilih?" tanya Kaien.

"Kalau itu… aku berencana akan mengambil klub seni. Karena aku tidak pandai melukis, maka aku akan mengambil bagian seni patung dan kerajinan tangan," ujar Ichigo lagi.

"Oh begitu, bagus juga. Tapi kau tau, sebenarnya jika ayahmu tau ia tidak akan setuju," komentar Kaien.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Pertama, hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan seni itu akan sulit untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan, lalu yang kedua kau akan sulit menafkahi keluarga dengan seni," ujar Kaien. Ichigo langsung jawdrop mendengar jawaban dari Kaien tersebut.

"Tapi, jika kau menginginkan hal itu, lakukanlah. Aku mendukung keputusanmu," ujar Kaien seraya mengusap kepala Ichigo.

"Terimakasih banyak, Nii-san," ujar Ichigo lagi.

"Sama-sama. Tapi itu tergantung keputusanmu, aku hanya memberi saran," komentar Kaien lagi.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya,

'Hari ini Kuchiki Rukia tidak masuk. Padahal kemarin ia terlihat baik-baik saja. ' gumam Ichigo lagi.

"Ichigo, ada apa dengan ekspresi anehmu itu? Kau tau semuanya memperhatikanmu?" tanya Keigo.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa," ujar Ichigo lagi.

"Berbeda sekali denganmu yang overreacting," komentar Ishida lagi.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Jangan memotong pembicaraan seenaknya," protes Keigo.

"Oh ya, kemarin Asano-san memperhatikan sebuah buku aneh di toko buku," timpal Hitsugaya.

"Hei, diam kau. Dan jangan menimpali seenaknya!" protes Keigo lagi.

"Bodoh," komentar Ishida.

"siapa yang kau sebut bodoh!" teriak Keigo.

Sedang Ichigo hanya jawdrop dengan keadaan disekitarnya yang gaje tersebut.

"Orihime, pria itu… " tanya seorang gadis berambut merah.

"Oh dia Kurosaki Ichigo, dia murid pindahan, saat itu kau tidak masuk," ujar Orihime lagi.

"Oh begitu," ujar gadis itu lagi.

.

.

.

Hari ini hanya satu mata pelajaran, jadi Ichigo bisa pulang lebih awal. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk menuju ke rumah sakit karakura untuk melakukan pengecekan jantungnya. Pada awalnya neneknya ingin menemani, namun berhubung kakeknya lagi kurang sehat maka ia harus menemani kakeknya. Setelah beberapa saat Ichigo masuk ke ruangan dokter tersebut.

"Kondisimu baik-baik saja," ujar Dokter itu.

"Baiklah, terimakasih," ujar Ichigo lagi lalu meninggalkan ruangan dokter tersebut.

' Setiap waktu harus mengadakan pengecekan berulang-ulang. Musim gugur tahun lalu juga begini, kadang membaik, kadang memburuk. Jika sudah baikan aku akan kembali mengikuti pelajaran olahraga lagi,' gumam Ichigo dalam hati.

"Ichigo, ada apa? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan penyakitmu?" tanya seorang suster berambut jabrik hitam, arisawa Tatsuki.

"Tidak, hanya melakukan pemeriksaan saja," ujar Ichigo lagi.

"Syukurlah, jadi bagaimana?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Semuanya aman," jawab Ichigo.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong. Senin lalu saat aku dirawat di rumah sakit ini, apa ada seorang gadis yang meninggal?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Tatsuki lagi.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ingin tau saja," komentar Ichigo.

Hari itu, Kuchiki Rukia menuju ke basemen rumah sakit. Di tempat itu tidak ada ruang perawatan, yang ada hanya kamar mayat. Lalu ucapannya yang mengatakan diriku yang lain, pasti orang itu adalah wanita,' gumam Ichigo lagi.

"Hm… "

"Apa kau ingat?" tanya Ichigo.

""Sepertinya begitu, ada seorang gadis yang saat itu meninggal disini," ujar Tatsuki lagi.

"Benarkah? Apa kau tau penyebab kematiannya?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Hm.. aku akan mencari tau tentang hal itu, tapi nanti kau ceritakan padaku ya?" ujar Tatsuki lagi.

"Baiklah," ujar Ichigo lagi.

**Ichigo Pov`s**

Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan melewati belakang rumah sakit. Meskipun mungkin akan tersesat, tapi tidak masalah. Bangunan-bangunan kuno terpapmpang disekitarku, serta sebuah toko souvenir dan disebelahnya sebuah toko barang-barang antic. Penasaran, akupun memasuki toko barang-barang antic tersebut. Lalu kau berjalan di dalam toko yang bisa dibilang sangat sepi itu, bahkan aku bisa mendengar langkah kakiku sendiri.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah etalase yang menarik perhatianku. Jika dilihat sekilas, terlihat seperti seorang gadis, namun jika diperhatikan lebih dekat. Itu hanyalah sebuah boneka.

"Cantik… " gumamku seraya melihat bagaimana detailnya dan indahnya boneka tersebut. Bahkan tatapan matanya serta parasnya benar-benar menawan, senyum manis yang terukir juga begitu nyata. Benar-benar orang ahli yang membuatnya.

RING… RING….

'Eh, telepon? Nomor siapa?' gumamku.

Lalu aku memutuskan untuk mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Ya, halo?"

"_Ichigo, ini aku Tatsuki,"_

"Ya ada apa?"

"_Hal yang kau tanyakan tadi, aku sudah memeriksanya,"_

"Wah, cepat sekali,"

"_Aku mendapat informasi ini dari salah satu senpai di tempat ini, memang ada seorang gadis yang meninggal. Sepertinya dia anak SMA,"_

"Eh… Namanya siapa?" tanyaku.

"_Kalau tidak salah namanya Kuchiki," _

'Kuchiki… masa… Tapi…. Apa jangan-jangan Rukia memang sudah meninggal? Makanya dia… '

"_Sebelum dipindahkan ke rumah sakit ini, ia telah mengalami banyak operasi. Sebenarnya operasinya berhasil, tapi tiba-tiba kondisinya memburuk. Saat kejadian itu kedua orangtuanya yang shock hanya menangis dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa,'_

'Apa Rukia punya saudara? Hm… masih banyak misteri yang terselubung pada gadis itu. Aku akan mencari taunya besok,' gumam Ichigo lagi lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon tersebut.

**TBC**

**Balas Review"**

**Hyorim sung: Hika aja, saya masih newbie kog. Hehe oke deh, thank you udah mau mereview.**

**Winter aoi Sakura: Hehe iya, maaf atas kesalahannya. Hehe ntar ditunggu aja deh. Oke thanks for Review**

**KeyKeiko: Rebes!**

**Naruzhea AiChi: Yep begitulah, udah kog. Tapi endingnya agak gantung #nangis gaje. Tapi ad sequelnya kalau nggak salah another 0 tapi belum sempat baca wkwkw. Animenya belum pernah nonton, emang endingnya gantung ya? Thanks for review**

**HinaRiku mau ganti nama: Hehe nggak apa-apa. Hitsu? Nih di munculin . Sepertinya begitu #author apaan nih yang menjawab ngambang?**

**Oke makasih banyak buat yang mau meread and review hingga ngefave, dan nge follow.**

**Mind to RnR lagi?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another**

**By: Hikary _ Cresenti**

**Disclaimer :Bleach punya Tite Kubo, Another punya Kiyohara Hiro**

**Rated :T(will become M)**

**Warning :OOC(s),Gaje(s),Bloody scene, chara Death! Author Yandere! misstypo(s)**

**Hope You enjoyed this!**

**A/N: Terimakasih atas review dari guest-san. Dan telah saya perbaiki di chapter satu, terimakasih banyak atas saran dan bantuannya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, siang pukul 12 di kelas 3-3

**Ichigo Pov`s**

'Rukia Kuchiki, dia benar-benar gadis aneh dan misterius. Apa yang disembunyikannya sebenarnya? Apapun itu, aku akan mencari tau hal tersebut,' gumamku dalam hati.

Aku telah menanyakan tentang Rukia kepada berbagai penghuni kelas, namun sepertinya tidak ada yang peduli, atau seakan-akan ia memang tidak pernah ada dari awal.

'Apa dia telah mati? Lalu kalau iya bagaimana aku bisa melihatnya? Namun kenapa yang lain tidak, maksudku mengabaikannya. Seakan-akan ia tidak ada. Ada apa sebenarnya?' gumamku semakin bingung.

"Ichigo! Ichigo… " panggil Keigo.

"Eh, ya?" tanyaku.

"Ada apa? Ayo ini sudah jam pulang sekolah," kata Keigo.

"Ah, iya," ujarku lalu beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan keluar kelas bersama Keigo ,Ishida, serta Hitsugaya.

"Kurosaki," panggil Hitsugaya.

"Ya ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, dari tadi kau melamun saja. Apa ada masalah?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabku.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kalian ke rumahku?" tanya Keigo.

"Eh?" ujar Ishida kaget.

"Iya, kita akan nonton film horror bersama di rumahku. Sekalian saja kalian menginap di rumahku," kata Keigo lagi.

'Eh… Rukia… ' gumamku pelan saat melihat gadis berambut bob hitam pendek itu keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

'Mungkin ada baiknya aku mengikutinya,' gumamku lagi.

"Maaf, ada yang harus ku lakukan," ujarku seraya pamit pada teman-temanku lalu segera berlari agar tidak kehilangan jejaknya.

"Ichigo!" teriak Keigo.

Namun panggilan itu tidak ku indahkan, targetku saat ini adalah mengungkapkan rahasia sebenarnya tentang Kuchiki Rukia itu.

**End Of Ichigo Pov`s**

Ichigo pun mengikuti Rukia dari belakang, namun tetap menjaga jarak, agar gadis tersebut tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Iris hazelnya terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis yang tidak jauh darinya itu. Hingga tiba-tiba di sebuah persimpangan gadis itu menghilang.

"Eh… Kemana dia?" gumam Ichigo kaget seraya memperhatikan sekitarnya. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan gadis tersebut. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah toko boneka, atau lebih tepatnya toko barang antic yang menjual boneka. Toko kemarin yang, sempat menarik perhatianku dengan boneka yang mirip seorang gadis yang di pajang pada etalase toko tersebut.

**Ichigo Pov`s**

'Apa dia masuk ke toko ini?' ujarku bingung. Jika di perhatikan memang hanya tempat inilah satu-satunya yang mungkin. Mengingat gambar yang saat itu ada di buku gambarnya, gambar boneka yang menyerupai manusia.

Ahirnya ku langkahkan kakiku untuk memasuki toko tersebut dan memutar knob pintu itu. Sura pintu yang berderit menandakan, bahwa toko ini sudah tua.

"Permisi," ujarku.

"Ah, jarang sekali ada pengunjung. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang nenek-nenek tua, yang sepertinya pemilik dari toko boneka tersebut.

"Saya, hanya datang untuk melihat-lihat," ujarku.

"Baiklah," ujarnya lagi "Silahkan, saat ini tidak ada satu orang pengunjung pun. "

Lalu aku mulai memperhatikan boneka-boneka tersebut. Semuanya terukir dan terbentuk dengan baik serta professional. Keindahan dari paras serta senyuman dari masing-masing boneka itu benar-benar mengagumkan. Seakan-akan, semuanya adalah manusia yang di awetkan lalu di pajang. Siapapun yang membuat boneka-boneka ini pasti adalah seorang seniman dengan tingkat estetik sangat tinggi, karena bentuk wajah dan ukiran anggota tubuh boneka tersebut sangat detail, atau bisa dibilang sempurna.

Aku masih melangkahkan kaki di toko tersebut dan memperhatikan boneka-boneka yang mempunyai senyum manis namun anggun itu. Hingga tiba-tiba mataku tertuju pada sebuah boneka. Boneka seorang gadis berambut bob pendek dengan mata beriris violet yang berada di dalam etalase yang di penuhi bunga mawar putih. Sebuah ke anggunan yang tak dapat di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Namun yang membuatku terkejut bukan karena keindahan namun wujud boneka tersebut yang sangat familiar.

"Mirip denganku, ya,"

Saat berbalik tiba-tiba Rukia telah berada di belakangku.

"Rukia… " ujarku kaget.

Sedang Rukia hanya tersenyum tipis. "Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan? Sampai menikutiku kesini?" tanya Rukia.

"Ah, ya begitulah," ujarku.

"Ayo ikut denganku," kata Rukia lalu kami pun segera memasuki sebuah ruangan yang berada di sudut toko tersebut yang hanya di tutupi dengan sebuah tirai.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya rukia tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Tempat ini. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Yah, ini tempat yang indah terutama boneka-bonekanya yang terlihat nyata," komentarku.

"Syukurlah kau menyukainya," kata Rukia lagi. Lalu perlahan ia membuka penutup mata kanannya.

Saat itu aku benar-benar kaget dengan apa yang ada di mata kanannya. Mata boneka… bagaimana bisa? Bukan hanya itu seakan-akan aura-aura aneh yang tidak bisa di jelaskan memenuhi tempat ini sepenuhnya. Disamping itu saat melihatnya, seakan-akan jiwaku seperti terhisap ke dalamnya.

Rukia kembali tersenyum lalu memasang penutup mata kanannya.

"Mata kanannku adalah mata boneka, mata yang dapat melihat unsur-unsur(Aura) kehidupan pada mahluk hidup," ujarnya singkat.

Saat itu, aku tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa, aku masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaranku kembali.

Setelah beberapa saat melewati lorong ahirnya kami sampai di sebuah ruangan yang sederhana namun artistic. Seperangkat sofa dengan ukiran yang indah serta sebuah meja kaca di tengah-tengahnya.

"Silahkan," ujar Rukia.

"Iya," ujarku lalu duduk di hadapannnya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Rukia.

"Saat kita pertama sekali bertemu di rumah sakit, saat itu kau menuju ke basemen, kan? Bukankah tempat itu adalah kamar mayat? Jadi… apa kau punya saudara, Rukia?" tanyaku.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

"Lalu kenapa kau-"

"Apa hanya itu? Bukankah masih banyak yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu, ada sesuatu yang aneh. Terutama dengan ucapanmu saat di atap tersebut," kataku.

"Mungkin aku akan menceritakan sebagian dari rumor sekolah kita, karena sepertinya kau tidak tau tentang hal ini. 25 Tahun yang lalu di kelas 3-3 ada seorang gadis yang sangat pandai, serta disenangi di kelas tersebut. Namun kematiannya yang tiba-tiba membuat para penghuni kelas itu merasa terpukul. Sehingga meskipun ia telah meninggal, semua orang selalu bebicara tentangnya, bahkan bicara pada meja dan kursi tempat ia duduk. Seakan-akan ia masih hidup dan ada di sana. Dan saat acara kelulusan, gadis itu berada di dalam foto tersebut,"kata Rukia seraya menceritakan hal tersebut.

"Namun hal itu baru permulaan dari kutukan tersebut, masih banyak cerita di samping itu," ujar Rukia.

Kring…. Kring….

"Ah, maaf," ujarku lalu meraih hp di tasku yang merupakan pesan dari nenekku.

"Berhati-hatilah Ichigo, kemanapun kau akan pergi, rantai kematian akan selalu mengikuti langkahmu. Jadi berhati-hatilah," ujar Rukia beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Rukia! Tunggu!" ujarku seraya beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan berusaha mengejarnya.

"Maaf, toko ini sudah mau tutup. Terimakasih atas kunjungannya," ujar nenek-nenek tua tadi.

"Ah, baiklah," ujarku lalu melangkahkan kaki keluar dari toko tersebut.

Keberadaan Kuchiki rukia semakin misterius, baik dari ucapannya yang penuh teka-teki serta rumor sekolah tersebut. Apa itu memang benar?

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke rumah, pikiranku terus tertuju pada dap yang di katakana Rukia tentang kelas dan kutukan tersebut.

"Tunggu dulu… " ujarku pelan lalu menghentikan langkahku.

Ada sesuatu yang kembali muncul dalam benakku, yaitu perkataan nenek tua itu. Ia mengatakan tidak ada pengunjung yang datang hari ini, kan? Lalu… apa artinya Kuchiki Rukia memang benar-benar sudah mati?

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang di benakku. Misteri Rukia Kuchiki semakin bertambah dalam dan rumit.

**TBC**

**Terimakasih banyak pada raders yang sudah mau membaca dan mereview cerita ini, mohon maaf karena sepertinya alurnya masih sama dengan yang di manga. Tapi saya akan berusaha untuk mengubahnya perlahan-lahan. Jadi nggak masalah kan?**

**Balas Review:**

**Hyorim sung: Hai juga, Hehe. Oke arigatou udah review.**

**KeyKeiko:Oke deh, maaf telat updatenya.**

**HinaRiku mau ganti nama: Hehe iya dimunculin. Wkwkw mungkin seperti itu #duak. Hehe iya nih, kepo banget, makasih udah review.**

**Guest: Ah, gommen karena udah bikin bingung. Dan terimakasih sudah memberi tahu atas kesalaan yang bisa dibilang fatal. Oke sudah saya perbaiki di chapter satu. Akan saya usahakan untuk merubah, namun awal-awal akan sama, gommen dan terimakasih atas reviewnya.**

**Shirosaki Haruka:Hehe begitulah. Eh benarkah? Saya pikir malah gaje deh. Kalau itu nggak tau juga ya, saya baru baca manganya. Thanks for review.**

**Klik :Hehe arigatou. Oke deh, thanks for review**

**Trio Ruricky: Hehe arigatou udah review.**

**Minna Mind to rnR lagi?**


End file.
